


Home.

by PM95-00 (95liners)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, atsumu gets his soul sucked out of his dick, dom sakusa (mostly), gratuitous use of the word fuck, sakusa kiyoomi dick sucker supreme, ushijima focused pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/PM95-00
Summary: “What — What’s going on here, Kiyoomi?” Ushijima murmurs, moving closer until he’s at the edge of the bed, tongue darting along his lips at the sight. Sakusa’s fully dressed, still in his sweatpants and Wakatoshi’s sweater, looking up now at Ushijima with a look he’s come to both fear and adore.“‘Tsumu wanted to surprise you, ‘Toshi,” Sakusa croons softly, running his fingers down Atsumu’s face, cradling his jaw. “He’s been so good today, too, haven’t you, Atsumu?”
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> tw — hot filthy fucking porn
> 
> welcome to my return to ao3, i returned with a pwp and im ashamed but also i hit 7 pages of this so that’s pretty wicked imo.
> 
> uhhhh have fun wit this

The house is quiet. Too quiet.

Ushijima’s toeing off his shoes immediately, setting his bag down and hanging up his coat, before braving the journey into the living room. He’s not used to a quiet home, to the absence of music and Atsumu’s voice floating around the house. He’s definitely not used to not having Sakusa appear before him, welcoming him back with a soft smile and a pointed look to _“go shower, ‘Toshi, before you forget.”_ It feels weird, almost ominous, but Ushijima pushes the thoughts down as he nears the kitchen.

That’s when he hears it.

It’s like something suddenly pulls Ushijima sideways, guiding him down the hallway to the master bedroom, and the sounds get louder and louder, until —

“You’re home, Wakatoshi?” Sakusa’s all poise and perfection, sitting calmly on top of their bed, one hand gently carding through Atsumu’s damp hair. Ushijima manages to swallow past the lump in his throat as his gaze shifts to his other boyfriend, who’s currently spread out and whining filth into his hands, hips jumping and rutting against the air.

“What — What’s going on here, Kiyoomi?” Ushijima murmurs, moving closer until he’s at the edge of the bed, tongue darting along his lips at the sight. Sakusa’s fully dressed, still in his sweatpants and Wakatoshi’s sweater, looking up now at Ushijima with a look he’s come to both fear and adore.

“‘Tsumu wanted to surprise you, ‘Toshi,” Sakusa croons softly, running his fingers down Atsumu’s face, cradling his jaw. “He’s been _so_ good today, too, haven’t you, Atsumu?”

Atsumu nods furiously against his hands, gasping out lewd moans, muffling them into his touch. Ushijima’s pants tighten considerably at the sound, but even more so when Sakusa reaches to tug Atsumu’s hands down and keep them down.

“Let us hear you, baby, you sound so sweet.” Ushijima feels the urge to whine himself at Sakusa’s words, the atmosphere already clouding his brain, heat rising to his cheeks. He’s always loved that soft edge to Sakusa’s tongue, how he can wax poetry and filth at the same time without batting an eyelid. Sakusa can easily bring down his boys with a single word, and Ushijima knows they’d both go willingly.

Atsumu gasps out another whine, hands scrabbling at the sheets below him, before a teary gaze locks with Ushijima’s own eyes. 

“Can — Omi, can Waka — can he touch me, please?” It seems to take everything Atsumu has to string the sentence together, and Ushijima’s too busy filling out his jeans to realise what’s making Atsumu writhe so much. It’s not until his gaze travels lower, past the heaving chest and flushed cock, that he catches a glimpse of something between Atsumu’s legs, pushing back and forth against the sheets with every movement.

“Fuck, Kiyoomi, you put a vibrator in him?” Ushijima breathes out, cheeks undeniably red as he looks up from Atsumu. The word seems to hit Atsumu, another loud moan filling the room and his hips jerk even higher, thighs tensing with undeniable pleasure.

“It’s been in all day,” Sakusa explains as he slides down the bed, slipping off the edge until he’s kneeling on the floor. There’s an unspoken command that has Ushijima kneeling next to him, not close enough to touch but close enough to feel the energy pouring off Sakusa. His own cheeks are flushed a deep red, and his gaze is hungry, but there’s a tenderness to his actions as he gently tugs Atsumu down until his legs hang on either side of Sakusa.

“He’s been holding it in all day, haven’t you, sweetheart?” Atsumu sobs at the pet name, eyes shut tight and head thrown back. His thighs tense under Sakusa’s hands, and all Ushijima wants to do is feel the muscles ripple under his own touch. He could easily reach out now and hold Atsumu, he could leave marks up and down the supple thigh, but Ushijima has a feeling this moment is for him to simply watch and enjoy.

He’ll get his turn later.

For now, all he can do is watch as Sakusa starts to pepper feathery kisses along Atsumu’s leg, dragging liquid heat up the length of his skin, until black curls are brushing a sensitive cock and Atsumu’s sobbing again. Ushijima watches as Sakusa presses comforting words, sweet nothings, into tanned skin, tongue dragging along toned muscle and working Atsumu down until he’s a mess underneath him.

“Wakatoshi …” Ushijima springs to attention, heat curling in his lower stomach at how breathless Sakusa sounds. “Sit up next to Atsumu, please? Show him how much you love him; he’s been missing you terribly.”

In the blink of an eye, Ushijima is curled up next to Atsumu, propped up on an elbow, hand stroking his boyfriend’s stomach and dragging up to his jaw.

“‘To—‘Toshi—” Atsumu whimpers, leaning into his touch with the fervour of a starving man, “kiss? Please, ‘m — ‘m dyin’, ‘Toshi—” 

Atsumu’s cut off from pleading by Ushijima, crying out at the sudden pressure against his lips. Ushijima wastes no time licking into his mouth, pressing him down against the bed and claiming the last vestiges of resistance from Atsumu. He only wants to show Atsumu how much he loves him, how much they love him. Their precious setter, the golden warmth that drags Sakusa and Ushijima out of their shells and gets them to live.

“‘Tsumu, baby, how’re you feeling?” Sakusa’s voice drifts up from where he’s still marking up Atsumu’s thighs, a statement common in their room. Atsumu nods against Ushijima’s lips, gasping as lips trail from his down his neck.

“Good, s’good, so good, Omi—” Ushijima loves it when Atsumu begins to babble, mouthing along his pulse point, sucking deep marks against taut, tanned skin. They have nowhere to be tomorrow, and even if they did, Ushijima knows Atsumu loves it. How he feels like he belongs somewhere, between Sakusa and Ushijima every night, and he can always come back to them. 

“Wakatoshi,” Ushijima pulls from his thoughts, wide—blown eyes trailing down to see Sakusa gently trailing a finger along Atsumu’s swollen cock, red and twitching. “Sit him up, let him rest against you. You’re doing so well, too, listening to me like that.” A whine slips from his lips unbidden, and Ushijima immediately sits up and helps Atsumu to rest against him. His thighs bracket Atsumu’s, denim rubbing against bare skin, and Atsumu can’t help but throw his head back against broad shoulders and cry out loudly. His constant rutting pushes back against Ushijima’s crotch, and his head spins at the sudden contact to his very hard erection — fuck, he’s not sure how long he can last, if Atsumu keeps it up—

“Look at me,” Sakusa’s command immediately gets the attention of both Atsumu and Ushijima, leaning down to mouth along Atsumu’s slick head. “You’re so wet, ‘Tsumu, dripping just for ‘Toshi and I, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m wet just — just for you,” Atsumu parrots back with bitten words, teeth sinking into his lower lip to try and keep from moaning too loudly. Ushijima smooths his palm across Atsumu’s chest, slowly moving to thumb at his nipples and massage gently at the muscles. Atsumu sobs at that, hips jerking forward accidentally, but Sakusa immediately closes his lips over Atsumu’s cock and swallows him down.

Ushijima’s glad Sakusa’s got a mouthful of cock right now, because he’s unable to spout his usual filth that could have him coming way too soon, but he hates the sight of Sakusa’s eyes rolling back and tears gathering along his lower lash line at how good it feels. Ushijima remembers the day Sakusa first went down on one of them — it was himself, with Atsumu kneeling next to Sakusa and smoothing a comforting touch down their youngest boyfriend’s back.

* * *

_“Y’sure ya wanna do this, Omi?” Atsumu had whispered so tenderly, pressing tender kisses along his bare shoulder, feeling the tense muscles recede only slightly._

_“Just … wanna try.” Sakusa’s voice had trembled a touch too much for Ushijima, who’d been about to call it all off, but then he surged forward and Ushijima’s vision had whited out almost immediately._

* * *

“Shit, Kiyoomi,” Ushijima breathes, mind clearing enough from his memories to see Sakusa take Atsumu down to the hilt, gagging slightly around him, before pulling back to lick and suck at the head. Broken sobs of pleasure was all Atsumu could form, head flopping back against Ushijima’s shoulder and burying his face in his neck. “What’s — what’s your plan for him?”

“I’m going to make him come all over my face,” Sakusa rasps, his voice hoarse and drawing whines from both boyfriends, “and then he’s going to ride you, Wakatoshi, nice and slow. Okay?” Sakusa slows his ministrations down as his hooded gaze locks on Ushijima’s, tongue absentmindedly dragging over the slick of precome on his lips. Returning to lave wet kisses along Atsumu’s cock, Ushijima could only watch in awe as Sakusa’s slim fingers slid lower, lower, lower —

“ _Omi_!” Atsumu’s sob is loud, pitchy, as Sakusa gently nudges the vibrator in before slowly easing it out. Setting it neatly on the carpet next to him — Ushijima knows he’ll clean both it and the carpet later — Sakusa returns to a trembling and taut Atsumu, glaring tearily down at him. Ushijima can feel him shaking against him, stroking a calming touch against his hip and thumbing along tense muscle.

“You’re alright, sweetheart, you’re okay,” Sakusa breathes loving comforts as he presses his lips to Atsumu’s pelvis, sucking deep marks against golden skin, before sliding down to his cock again and taking it down to the hilt once again. The three had discovered Sakusa’s glorious lack of a gag reflex one night, and they’d never turned back since. Swallowing as best as he can around Atsumu, Ushijima can pinpoint the second Atsumu feels his throat constricting around him, a deep groan reverberating from him and his body slumping back against Ushijima.

“‘M close, ‘m close, ‘m — shit,” Atsumu curses, words falling from his lips like water from a tap, dripping down and soaking him whole. A shaky hand thrashes out before grabbing Ushijima’s hand, fingers threading through the other’s and gripping tightly. Ushijima can’t help but croon softly, capturing Atsumu in a rough and sloppy kiss, hips just aching to thrust up against him and chase his own pleasure.

“Atsumu,” the two break apart at Sakusa’s voice once more, twin pairs of heaving chests and flushed cheeks. Ushijima keeps a tender touch on Atsumu’s jaw, stroking softly to ground him, as Sakusa rests his chin on one hand and begins to stroke him with the other. “You’ve been so good for me all day, baby, not coming once. Can you do it for me now? Can you come for Wakatoshi and I, show us how much of a good boy you are? C’mon, sweetheart, c’mo — _oh_ , there we go …”

Atsumu’s thrashing as Sakusa talks, hips jerking up and thighs trembling on either side of Sakusa. Ushijima uses one hand to cup his jawline as the other sneaks down to smooth over Atsumu’s chest, pressing over his nipples and thumbing roughly at them. With fat tears rolling down his cheeks and a broken sob of “ _Omi_!”, Atsumu’s cock jerks one last time before coming all over Sakusa’s face. Ropes of his come drip down over his eyelashes and cheeks, some having even caught in moonlit—black curls, but all Ushijima can focus on is how Sakusa’s lips quirk into a content smile as his tongue darts out to lick Atsumu off wherever he can reach.

“Kiyoomi—” That’s all the warning Ushijima gives before he sets Atsumu to the side and hunches forward to kiss Sakusa desperately, finally giving into his desires and clutching on tightly. Pulling away from his lips to drag his tongue across pale skin, Ushijima’s soon got Sakusa all cleaned up except for his hair, tugging his youngest boyfriend up onto the bed.

“Off, off, Kiyoomi, off,” Ushijima chants softly, voice low and rumbling in his chest as he slides his hands under the sweater and helps Kiyoomi tug it off. The clothing going flying to the side, to be picked up later, Sakusa finally pulls himself out of his daze and tugs back from Ushijima. With a faint quirk of the lips and a shove to a broad chest, Ushijima blinks once and suddenly his back is against the bed and Sakusa is straddling his hips.

“It’s your turn now, Wakatoshi,” Sakusa croons softly, leaning down to unbutton his shirt slowly and exposing Ushijima’s chest, kissing softly down the soft skin. His fingers make quick work of the belt and buckle as he shuffles further down the bed, hoisting Ushijima’s hips up enough to tug the pants and his boxers down in one quick movement. “‘Tsumu, come here, help me prepare ‘Toshi for you.”

Shivers roll down Ushijima’s spine at Sakusa’s tone, eyes rolling back in his head, his consciousness spinning at the sheer power of Sakusa. He, whose harsh words and blunt tone can coax Atsumu out of a funk and calm Ushijima’s worries. He, whose strong touch and definitive power can trail loving touches and bloom passion and desire in his boyfriends. Sakusa Kiyoomi, who’s someone Ushijima has fallen irrevocably in love with, and who’s someone who hung the stars and the moon in Atsumu’s eyes. 

It’s moments like these Ushijima feels overwhelmed by the sheer love he feels for his boyfriends; for Sakusa, who’s been a friend for almost a decade, who’s always respected and understood him with his awful ways of socialising, who’s constantly reminding him to stop overworking and to actually come and relax; for Atsumu, who’s the reminder that life is meant to be lived, who drags his boyfriends out of their comfort zones but is always there when it gets too much, and who’s never afraid to show them just how much he loves them both.

Tears well up in Ushijima’s eyes as he feels Sakusa shuffling to reposition himself better, Atsumu swinging his own legs over Ushijima’s hips and running a hand up and down his cock tenderly. A choked moan rumbles from the eldest, his head flopping back against the bed and eyes fluttering shut, if only for a moment. The first real touch to his cock since this entire situation began, and Ushijima knew he wasn’t going to be lasting long.

“Put this on him, love,” Sakusa’s lips drip molten liquid against Atsumu’s ear, the setter shivering in anticipation as he rips a condom packet open and unrolls a condom onto Ushijima, letting Sakusa lean over him to dribble copious amounts of lube onto him. 

“C’n I go now, Omi?” Atsumu whispers, leaning back against Sakusa’s chest and letting him work him back into hardness after already orgasming once, sighing softly — his refractory period had always been the best of the three, able to go multiple times and come so damn much. “He’s so pretty, spread out. ‘M so excited.”

“What do you say, Wakatoshi? You ready for Atsumu?” There’s an underlying message to Sakusa’s words, there always is — are you okay? Do you want to stop? Ushijima shakes his head furiously, cracking open an eye just in time to see Atsumu grasp his cock and slide down in one motion, crying out way too loudly to not be heard by the neighbours. Ushijima’s head thumps back against the bed, before he shakily props himself up onto his elbows and watches as Atsumu trembles around Ushijima inside of him. 

“ _Fuck_ —” Atsumu’s words are barely there, simply breathing them out as he struggles to adjust so quickly, tears prickling in his eyes again. Ushijima groans as he tentatively grinds down on top of him, Sakusa pressing comforting kisses along his shoulder and smoothing his palm across Atsumu’s stomach. It takes another few seconds for Atsumu to move again, sliding up slowly before coming down again, and Ushijima can’t keep himself quiet with how tight Atsumu feels around him.

“Look at Wakatoshi, ‘Tsumu,” Sakusa murmurs against Atsumu’s shoulder, sucking marks into sweaty skin, thumbing over pert nipples and feeling Atsumu sob and tremble again. “‘Toshi, baby, how does he feel? Tell Atsumu how good he feels on you, yeah?”

Ushijima nods shakily, flopping back down against the bed so he can reach his hands, one to intertwine with Atsumu’s, the other gripping thick thighs and holding tight. Atsumu practically keens at the sensation, head thrown back against Sakusa’s shoulder, picking up his pace and slamming down so hard the entire room is filled with the lewd noises.

“‘Tsumu,” Ushijima begins shakily, biting back his moans to try and articulate his words, eyes locking with Sakusa’s over Atsumu’s shoulder, “you feel — feel so tight, you’re always so — so tight, you’re so sexy— _fuck_!” 

Atsumu’s clearly nearing his orgasm again, every thrust punching out another moan from him, and Ushijima feels his own stomach tightening, heat pooling low in him, and he can barely keep his eyes open at this point. After so long of not having touched himself, watching Sakusa pull Atsumu apart, and now it’s all too much at once and it feels amazing.

“You’re doing so well, Atsumu,” Sakusa whispers, winking at Ushijima in a rare moment he’s got his eyes open, and delivers the killing blow. “Come for us, baby boy, show Wakatoshi how good he makes you feel, come on—”

Atsumu slams himself down and sobs loudly, clenching erratically around Ushijima as he comes for a second time. His body shakes and trembles, Sakusa immediately wrapping his arms around him and stroking him through his orgasm, wringing out every last drop until Atsumu’s whimpering and batting at his hands.

Ushijima blinks owlishly up at the two as Sakusa eases Atsumu off of him, setting him down next to Ushijima with soft kisses and quiet praises — “you did so well, sweetheart, you did amazing, our best boy, can you keep Wakatoshi company now?” — before turning back to Ushijima. He slides the condom off and ties it, before setting it to the side. They can dispose of it later.

“Do you want to come, Wakatoshi?” Sakusa asks quietly, crawling back up and leaning down so his face is in front of Ushijima’s cock, a deep red and swollen, dripping constantly. Ushijima nods frantically, before choking around a moan and a hand flying to grip black curls as Sakusa sucks him down fluidly, all the way to the hilt. Ushijima’s not the smallest, but he’s not ridiculous — it’s his girth that proves an issue sometimes, but Sakusa always finishes what he starts.

And he loves to have something in his mouth.

Pulling back with a gasp for air and saliva dripping from his lips, all Sakusa manages to croak out are three words that send Ushijima into a system shutdown:

“Fuck my face.”

Settling both hands on Sakusa’s head, one leg sliding up to allow Sakusa more space as he practically impales himself on cock again, Ushijima tentatively thrusts up into wet heat and moans. There’s soft, tired laughter next to him, and Atsumu settles down so he can kiss languidly along Ushijima’s neck, marking his skin enough that it will be visible tomorrow.

“Fuck his face, ‘Toshi,” Atsumu whispers, tongue smoothing over where his teeth had nipped at skin, one hand threading through short strands of hair, “ya know Kiyoomi loves it when ya wreck him. He can come untouched from this.”

It’s the thought of Sakusa moaning around his cock, shaking through an untouched orgasm, that has Ushijima picking up his speed until he’s pulling Sakusa down against his cock so he can feel himself embedded in his throat, practically gagging the other if he had a gag reflex.

“Shit, shit, _Kiyoomi_ —” Ushijima chokes out around a sob of pleasure, before shoving himself down as far as he can go without hurting Sakusa, coming in thick ropes down his throat, and he can feel Sakusa swallowing and moaning around him. Hands card through black curls as Sakusa finally pulls off, crying brokenly and biting down on Ushijima’s thigh as his hips cant against the bed, his own orgasm soaking the sheets and finally rendering him exhausted.

There’s silence for a few seconds before Ushijima pushes himself into a sitting position, helping Sakusa up and onto his lap, stroking his back and letting Atsumu come over and kiss him senseless.

“Go turn on the bath, ‘Tsumu?” Ushijima asks softly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, and with a small kiss and a grin, Atsumu’s off the bed and into the ensuite to turn on the water in their outrageously large bathtub. 

It’s the stirring in his arms that directs Ushijima’s attention back to his youngest boyfriend, Sakusa nosing at his neck before finally leaning up and kissing him properly. He can taste himself on Sakusa’s tongue, moaning softly at the sensation, before sliding off the bed and helping Sakusa to his feet. It’s a shaky few moments until Sakusa finally finds his footing, one arm wrapped around Ushijima’s waist and face pressed into his shoulder, before they finally make it into the bathroom where Atsumu’s already spread out and relaxing in the hot water.

“”Tsumu, you bastard,” Sakusa croaks out, his voice absolutely wrecked from Ushijima, and he can’t help but feel proud at how much he affected Sakusa. “Make some — some more room for us.”

“Get in then, clown—” Atsumu begins, before squawking as Sakusa stumbles over and slides into the water, curling around Atsumu like a koala. Post—orgasm Sakusa was always the most vulnerable and clingy, something Atsumu and Ushijima loves to see. 

With care, Ushijima slips in behind both of his boyfriends, letting Atsumu sandwich Sakusa between them both and listening to their soft bickering. 

This here, this is home, with the soft dripping of water from the bathtub tab, with the muted arguments between Sakusa and Atsumu that speak only volumes of their love towards each other, with the sensation of skin on skin that brings Ushijima only comfort —

This is his home.

* * *

_Ushijima’s got some rice on and he’s about to start chopping up vegetables for dinner, when he hears a loud “ATSUMU!” from the bedroom, followed by Sakusa storming out and plastering himself to Ushijima’s back, frowning against bare skin._

_Ushijima doesn’t even bother opening his mouth to ask, watching a sheepish Atsumu slink out of the bedroom, holding something in his hand, as he comes over to kiss Sakusa’s cheek before moving off somewhere else._

_”He forgot to throw the condom out, Wakatoshi.”_

_Oh._


End file.
